Forsaken Ones
by elvenangel3
Summary: AU Basically it's Grand Theft Auto 3 DBZ style. Does not follow it exactly just losely based on the world. Give it a try. VegetaBulma, GokuChiChi maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

"One pregnancy test please." Bulma asked the plump lady behind the counter. She threw a glance towards the door where her ride was waiting. She hated going through this. The blue haired vixen was surprised the receptionists' didn't know her name. Not that they would ask someone like her.

"Here you are." the woman behind the desk handed her the needed package.

"Honey, might I tell you about our councilors? They're-"

"No thanks." Bulma cut the woman off. She had heard that tripe too many times to count.

She tugged her black mini skirt down closer to her fish net stockings, turned on her spiked heel and left the clinic. Using her well manicured blood red nails, she threw open the passenger side door to the black Corvette and got in.

"Got it?" Goku asked her from behind the wheel.

Bulma flashed him a smile, her white teeth set off by her dark lipstick.

"Let's go." she told him and they sped off.

"Bulma...I don't want to make a big deal of this but do you really need that?" Goku asked after a few minutes of speeding across the busy streets.

"Goku, trust me on this. This is the fifth time I've had this happen. It's probably nothing." she added the last part as if to reassure herself.

They pulled into an alleyway and turned into the small garage hidden away. Goku yanked the keys out of the engine and turned to her uncharacteristically serious.

"Bulma, you really shouldn't be in this business."

"No shit." she answered her friend quietly.

"I could talk to Radditz about-"

"No! I've told you Goku, thanks for your concern but I can take care of myself." she snapped at him and got out of the car. Slamming the door, she stalked through the door leading into the large unmarked building. Goku just sighed and silently followed her.

"Where've you been!" Radditz shouted at her the second she entered the large basement. He was standing with his arms crossed and a few of his men guarding the elevator with M16's.

"The clinic." she spat at him as she strode past him towards the elevator. He grabbed her arm tightly and swung her around to face him.

"Again!" he laughed in her face. "I didn't realize you were in that high demand." he mocked her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her employer.

"You're the one in charge of the calls from all your 'clients'. I'd think you would remember, seeing as how you take all the money."

Radditz gave her a warning look.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood bitch, I'll let that one slide." he hissed and threw her from him. Bulma caught herself on the wall, having practice being tossed around like some worthless toy. She carefully kept her face neutral as she jabbed the button for the elevator. The doors slide open and she stepped inside but not before Radditz called out once more.

"Yamcha called for you again by the way. Tonight."

The doors banged together cutting off her boss's cruel laughter.

Bulma let her head drop. She looked down at her halter top with self-disgust. She reached up and took her hair out of the pony tail it had been contained in and shook out her aqua locks. Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight either." she said to herself.

The doors clanged open and she winced at the screeching metal. Bulma quickly went to her room, which consisted of a bed, dresser, her own small bathroom and a lamp. She collapsed on her bed to unlace her tall boots and kicked them free. Bulma peeled off her fishnets on her way to the bathroom, package in hand. Shutting and locking the bathroom door she set the pregnancy test on the counter and bit her lip. Bulma ran a nervous hand through her silky hair once more and steeled herself.

Twenty minutes later a very relieved Bulma came out of the bathroom and fell onto her bed.

"Thank Kami."

Rolling on her side she glanced at her clock. 3:27 glared back her in harsh red digits. She closed her eyes. 'Maybe I can get a nap' the 20-year-old thought to herself. A loud knock on her door dashed any hope of that.

"Bulma." a cool voice called through the cheap plaster.

"Come in 18." she answered sitting up.

The door opened to reveal the blond in the smallest scrap of material that could pass for shorts and what could've been a sports bra.

"Where were you? I had to substitute for you for Trent." she asked closing the door and facing her friend with her arms crossed.

"Sorry 18, I had to go to the clinic."

"Again?" her response was with slight surprise, which was pretty good coming from the cold and aloof blond.

"Yes again! Kami you're the third person today to say that." the blue haired woman grumbled. 18 came and sat down next to her with quiet concern.

"It was negative." Bulma reassured her friend.

"What about next time?" came the reply.

"What do you want me to do about it! This is my job! I want to know why you and all the other girls have only been twice at the most!" Bulma ranted and strangled her pillow.

Juuhachi raised a fine eyebrow.

"I thought you could count Bulma."

Bulma just glared at her. 18 shook her head and explained it to her lost companion.

"You've been called out more than any three of us combined. That's why."

"Oh...I didn't realize..." the younger woman muttered.

"What a way to be told you're good at your job." Bulma hissed after the facts sunk in. The blond smiled wryly at her.

Downstairs Goku was on the phone.

"It pays really well." he insisted to the man on the other line. A harsh laugh was he response.

"I know you need the work. Besides, you'd be good at it. Just think about it okay, Vegeta?"

There was a moments silence.

"Hn." then the line went dead.

"Well?" Radditz prodded his brother.

"He'll think about it. I'm sure he will, it's not above his constitution or anything." Goku said as if reminding himself some people still possessed such a thing.

"Good. We really need a new driver." Radditz said and walked off to his 'office'.

Juu had luckily understood her need for sleep and left Bulma alone. She was therefore woken up hours later by someone shaking her.

"Bulma, wake up!" Goku said insistently and jogged her shoulder again. She blinked at him then glanced at her clock.

"Oh shit!" she said and bolted up. Goku handed her the fishnets and boots she had discarded earlier.

"Yamcha is expecting you in fifteen minutes." Goku told her as she hastily finished dressing.

"Nani! It takes twenty minutes to get to his house." she was going to miss out on a lot of money if she was late.

"It's okay Bulma, we got a new driver who can get you there in time." Goku answered as he followed her to the elevator.

"A new driver?" she asked and touched up her make-up in the compact she kept in her purse.

"Friend of mine. Just started today." Goku replied happily as the elevator reached ground floor.

The doors banged open noisily but for once the blue-haired beauty didn't notice the sound. She was staring at the man apparently waiting for her beyond the doors. He was striking with black hair that swept into a flame shape, sharp features and an air that demanded attention.

"Bulma this is Vegeta. Vegeta," Goku addressed the darkly handsome man. "This is Bulma, she's the one you're taking to Yamcha's."

Vegeta gave her a slight nod and a discreet once over. Bulma quailed at his intense stare, however briefly he had projected it to her. She fought not to blush as she looked him over as well, if this man drove her every time she might not even leave the car!

"You guys better get going." Goku's voice snapped Bulma out of her thoughts and she quickly followed Vegeta out of the garage. He strode over to a sleek black Mustang and revved it. She slid into the leather seats and swept her eyes over it appreciatively. They zoomed out of the garage and into the busy main streets.

"You do know where Yamcha lives right?" she asked her silent companion as the car weaved expertly through the traffic.

"Would they have let you in the car if I didn't." he said rhetorically.

Bulma just about melted into the soft seats. His voice was deep and a little rough with character. She ran her azure eyes over his profile. He had such chiseled features, as though someone had carved him from marble. She cast her mind around for something to say.

Suddenly, they came up fast behind a large truck and there was another car in the double lane. Bulma grasped her seat tensely, prepared for a sudden stop but Vegeta simply zipped around the truck even causing the outside tires to ride the sidewalk. The Mustang swerved back into the lane leaving behind the cursing truck driver.

"Are you crazy!" her voice raised when she released the breath she had been holding.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" she asked again after getting no response.

"Don't you lose 35 percent of your 'earnings' if you're late?" Vegeta responded coolly.

"If I'm not alive to be late there really isn't a point is there." she snapped back.

He smirked at her spunk. Most prostitutes had confidence in their looks, but not much else. Not that he needed to pay for a prostitute, but knowing Goku had introduced him to a lot of her type. Vegeta watched her out of the corner of his eye as she huffed at him and fell silent. No wonder Goku said she was the most in-demand of any of the girls who worked for Radditz. Her exotic blue hair and fiery temper were quite a turn on.

He zoomed past another car and heard her slight intake of breath. Vegeta smirked and decided to have a little fun on this job. He quickly made a point of passing every car on the crowded streets at dangerous speeds and angles. Bulma squeaked and shut her eyes, gripping her seat hard with painted nails.

"I swear, if you wreck this car you will regret it!" she hissed at him between clenched teeth as they finally came up at Yamcha's house. Whizzing up to the front door, Vegeta checked the clock and smirked to himself. Four minutes early. Bulma opened her eyes and released the death grip she had on the poor leather. Not wanting to witness his gloating face she opened her door and climbed out but paused before she shut the door.

"Will you be the one picking me up?" she asked guardedly.

The dark-haired man gave her a nod of affirmation. The beauty sighed and closed the door. She didn't know what was worse, a night of fake flattering and obedience for Yamcha or a death defying run through the gritty streets with Vegeta. Five minutes later she decided she would much rather be back in the car with Vegeta.

Two hours later Bulma marched back out of Yamcha's front door straightening her skirt on the way. As expected the black Mustang was waiting for her and she wrenched open the door and practically threw herself into the seat. If Vegeta noticed her stressed behavior he didn't show it.

"Do you have a cigarette?" she nearly demanded as they pulled out of the driveway. A session with Yamcha always put her in a bad mood. She didn't like any of her clients particularly, but Yamcha knew what buttons pissed her off. Prick.

Vegeta smirked at her amusedly and pulled a pack out of his pocket and tossed it to her. Bulma caught it deftly and quickly selected her poison. Tugging the car lighter out of its place she lifted the cigarette to her lips and lit it. She took the first drag with apparent relish and replaced the car lighter.

"Thanks." she offered and cracked her window to let the smoke escape.

"Rough night?" though he said it as more of a statement.

Bulma laughed mirthlessly.

"Have you met Yamcha?" she replied.

He didn't answer but reached over and snatched the cigarette pack off her lap and pulled one out with his lips. The cerulean eyes watched him as he repeated her actions and drew out a long drag once the nicotine was lit. She couldn't help but focus on his very kissable lips as they seemed to caress the white stick intimately. Strange sounding, but Bulma couldn't think of any word to fit it better. She reluctantly turned her eyes away and watched the flashing scenery out of her window.

A few moments passed silence and she had sense of deja vu. Without bothering to ask her escort she turned on the radio and a blaring rock band cut through the silence quite effectively. She flinched at the volume and quickly flipped it back off.

"Too heavy for you?" Vegeta mockingly asked.

She glared at him. What was with his ability to piss her off in two seconds flat when a minute before he had been tolerable, if not quiet.

"Not my taste is all." she replied coolly.

"Why are you a hooker?" he asked suddenly serious without a trace of condemnation. Well that was unexpected. Normally she would have bristled and been offended no matter that she was disgusted with herself for her job. He however had asked it as an honest question without insulting her so she figured he deserved an honest answer.

"I didn't choose it if that's what you're asking. I've been friends with Goku for a while now-"

"He never mentioned you." Vegeta cut in.

"That's because what his job is, not exactly legal is it? It would be stupid to go around spouting off about your prostitute friends!" she snapped at him angry at his interruption.

"That hardly matters to me. Obviously."

"He never mentioned you either." she responded.

Touché.

"As I was saying, he never told me what he actually did for a living. He alluded to some kind of errand runner and never specified past that. Then I got laid off my job because of tax cuts. I wasn't making that much money and I couldn't get another job so I got kicked out of my apartment and was broke. He offered to let me stay at his place and I agreed. Of course you can't hide something that huge from someone you live with and I found out that he works for Radditz as a hustler. He offered me a job and at first I refused to sink so low. I couldn't just live off of him forever though and no one would hire me. I thought I'd just do it for a month or something till I made enough money to get my own place and get a real job. That was two years ago."

"Why wouldn't anyone hire you?"

"Probably because they realized how desperate I was..." she trailed off.

Vegeta normally would have ridiculed her for being so weak to not get away from her unwanted situation but he knew the kind of life they lived. Once you were in it was damned near impossible to get out.

They sat in silence for a while both in their own thoughts, smoking Vegeta's cigarettes. Bulma sunk into the soft leather and thought about her situation. Would she ever get out of this business?

"Why are you working for Radditz?" Bulma suddenly asked him. He had interrogated her, she decided to return the favor.

"I needed a job." was the cryptic answer.

"There are lots of jobs." she responded.

"Hn." he conceded.

"So? Why work for Goku's brother? He's a prick to be employed to." Bulma stressed the last part.

"You work for him also." Vegeta reminded her.

"Yes but you weren't desperate."

Like that man would ever be desperate for anything, Bulma thought.

"It's good money, I get to drive fast and it's not working for my father." he finally answered her question.

"What does your father do?" she asked curiously.

She was used to people hating their parents, it was expected in her line of work, but there was something about the way he said it that eluded to more.

"None of your business." he snapped at her, angry at the intrusion.

"Fine, but at least you don't have to fuck anyone for a living." the blue-haired woman retorted with utter loathing.

Vegeta glanced over at her but said nothing. If Vegeta could feel sympathy for anyone, he would have for her.

This is my first shot at a DBZ fic so be gentle. I've wanted to for so long but was anxious about getting Vegeta's character right but then I realized every author for DBZ makes him their own, each is a little different so I figured why not? Please let me know if you like it so far and wish me to continue. Review!

elvenangel


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks every time a client called for Bulma, Vegeta was her driver. She complained that he drove too wildly and was an asshole to deal with. He would roll his eyes whenever Goku would offer it to him and said he had better things to do but, he always took the job. Neither minded as much as they let on.

"Damn it!" Bulma cursed as her stockings ripped trying to pull them on.

"Having issues?" came Juuhachi's voice cool with amusement.

"This was my last good pair!" the blue-haired woman said frustrated and tossed the torn stocking away from her.

"Shopping trip." the blond suggested.

"Fabulous." Bulma replied and grabbing her purse off the table drug her friend downstairs.

"Goku we're going shopping for some new clothes tell Radditz not to book us." she called out to the dark-haired man crossing the garage towards them.

"Are you sure? Do you want me or Vegeta to drive you?" he offered.

"No thanks. We'll be back later." she replied and got into her own car for once, a blue Eclipse.

"Like we would want those buffoons following us around lingerie stores." Juu said as they pulled away. Bulma snorted and headed downtown.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked as she modeled an outfit for 18 to scrutinize outside a fitting room in their 3rd store.

"I think it looks great, the only problem is our clients won't." her companion dashed her hopes bluntly.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a navy skirt a little above her knees with a slit up one side and a teal top that crossed in the back exposing smooth skin. Her shoulders dropped.

"Not slutty enough for working. I'm going to get it for me." she decided suddenly.

"You could wear it tonight. We haven't been to a club in ages." 18 said and picked out a trendy red top from a nearby rack.

"Terrific idea." Bulma stated happily and twirled once more to see her reflection.

Juuhachi shook her head at her friend and went to try on her selection.

If you were a passerby merely glancing at the two women walking past you, all you would see were young beautiful nicely dressed women and assume they were chatting about their boyfriends. No one would guess they were really prostitutes for they did not look as if they took drugs, were beaten or dressed especially revealing. The fact they didn't look like hookers at first glance was of some comfort.

They headed back to Radditz' place to get ready to go out.

"Where are you planning on going?" Radditz demanded as he came into her room without so much as a knock. She paused putting her make up on.

"Juuhachi and I are going to a club." she responded coldly.

"What happens when clients call requesting one of you?" he reminded her.

"They'll just have to settle for one of the other girls." Bulma didn't care that she was being snarky to her boss, she was going to have some fun tonight no matter what.

Radditz strode over and pulled her to him roughly.

"Don't tell me how to run my business." he snapped at her.

She tried to twist out of his grasp but he had her arms trapped behind her back.

"Let me go." she growled at him.

Instead of complying, he kissed her hard.

"Radditz!" Goku's shouted from the door.

He pushed her away at the sound of his brother's voice and turned to see Goku and Juuhachi standing there, the latter looking right pissed at him.

"I'll go with the girls to keep an eye on them." Goku said.

"What?" Bulma spluttered, but shut her mouth at 18's look.

"Fine. Take Vegeta with you as well." Radditz replied and left the room without so much as another look at her.

"Bastard." Bulma snarled after him.

Goku gave her a warning look and left.

"Why'd you tell him what we were doing?" she asked the blond still standing at the door. She checked her appearance once more and turned a questioning look to her.

"Please B, Goku knows what we're up to by now." was the response.

"Great, now we'll have babysitters why we're trying to have fun."

Her mood was not as pleasant as she had hoped to be when they sped off for the club, Goku and Vegeta riding in the car behind them. Luckily it seemed neither man was planning on following their every move and went off on their own when they arrived. Pleased as this turn of events the women made their way to the bar and ordered a drink. The music was blaring with heavy bass and lots of people were on the dance floor soaking it up. Bulma quickly downed her shot and made her way towards the grinding crowd. She soon found a guy to dance with and was oblivious to everything else.

'Stupid Onna' was the thoughts of a certain black-haired male standing off to the side watching her. Goku made his way over to Vegeta and followed his eye line.

"Do you really think she needs our protection?" he asked the shorter man curiously. He had been surprised that Vegeta agreed to come along. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly. A brief glance with a curved brow was his reply.

"She can take care of herself. She's tougher than she looks." Goku assured him before moving off towards a woman with long black hair who was beckoning him.

Vegeta wasn't ready to believe what Goku said but the scene that was unfolding under his watch soon changed his mind. The male that Bulma had found to dance with kept putting his hands where they shouldn't be and the blue-haired woman quickly slapped him and stepped off the dance floor with a huff. Vegeta chuckled to himself and was surprised as she made her way towards him.

"Tired of dancing?" he inquired with only a hint of amusement.

"The pickings of partners leave something to be desired." she said curtly.

They stood not speaking, watching the rest of the clubbers having a good time to the loud music.

"Buy me a drink?" Bulma asked suddenly with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Do I look like your date?" he snapped at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard? What if someone slips something in my drink and I get murdered? That'd cramp your reputation." she fired back at him.

Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment. He looked right pissed and she was sure she'd be without a driver. It was to her surprise therefore when he grunted in an irritated fashion but made his way toward the bar. She gleefully followed and ordered a margarita.

"Thanks Vegeta!" she trilled at him as he paid the bartender for the liquor.

"Now, what do I get out of it?" was his next question and he turned to look at her seriously.

"What do you want?" she asked warily and sat on a bar stool.

"I wouldn't leave that open-ended if I were you." Vegeta said.

"Alright...you get to dance with me." Bulma said as if this were a real treat.

"That's not something I want." he said irritably.

Bulma's eyebrows rose and she quickly downed the rest of her drink. She stood up with only the merest hint of a few drinks in her system and moved until she was inches from his face.

"Oh really?" she asked.

Deciding to have some fun, she ran her hand up his rock hard chest and leaned forward to whisper breathily in his ear.

"Please?"

Vegeta was not unaccustomed to having women come on to him, but perhaps it was that she was a professional that it was more effective. Either way, he found himself following the blue haired vixen on to the dance floor. She spun around to face him and started to rock her body to the heavy beat of the song. He simply watched her for a few seconds, the way her hips moved to the rhythm and she rolled her body was almost snakelike. Deciding he didn't mind so much he pulled her to him and started to dance with her.

Across the club Goku happened to look away from the gorgeous creature in front of him to scan the dance floor and spotted Vegeta and Bulma grinding against each other to the music. He was stunned momentarily, then the next second laughed to himself. He knew they were after each other. He saw 18 at the bar and excused himself from his conversation to speak to her.

"Check out our companions getting to know each other better." he motioned the blonde's gaze to the dancing mob.

"Took them long enough." she agreed.

"I wonder how drunk Bulma is." the innocent looking man questioned.

"Not too drunk to see who she is dancing with." 18 said with certainty.

Bulma had her back to Vegeta with her arms above her head and was slowly moving her body against his. He had his hands on her hips seemingly guiding her motions with his heated gaze. Right Here by Staind came on over the speakers and Vegeta turned the slender woman in his arms to face him. She thought he was going to leave after the song was over but he wrapped his arms around her waist. Happy she had hooked him Bulma laced her hands behind his neck and moved with him in a sensual flow of motion. Dancing was said to be as erotic as sex and the equivalent of it with clothes on, in this moment Bulma had to agree. Considering her 'profession' this was even more intimate than sex.

Vegeta knew he probably shouldn't be dancing this close with one of Radditz' girls but after all when did he ever go by the rules? There was something about the siren grinding against him that held his attention and curiosity. Generally one woman didn't hold his fascination for long, but he couldn't see himself getting bored with this one anytime soon.

I know this is shorter than the last one but this rounds the chapter out nicely. Thanks for the response of the last one, helps keep me writing this so keep the reviews coming!

elvenangel


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Bulma stumbled back to the bar, giddy with arousal and alcohol. Vegeta strode behind her not nearly as drunk as she was. Goku was sitting deep in conversation with the same black haired woman he'd been with all night. Bulma walked over and leaned against him.

"Hey Goku how come you and your girl here aren't dancing?" she asked surprisingly without any slur.

"Hm? Oh Bulma this is Chi Chi." He gestured to the woman next to him who turned her stare on the other woman.

"Chi Chi this is my friend Bulma."

"Friend of Goku's are you? Pleasure. How are you? Hehe, aside from quite drunk that is." Chi Chi said and brushed a long strand of black hair out of her eyes.

Bulma giggled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Wonderful actually. Goku is this your girlfriend?" Bulma asked her embarrassed friend.

Vegeta interrupted his reply.

"Kakkarot it's time to get the wench back." Vegeta said with a pointed look.

"Aw I don't wanna leave yet you guys!" Bulma whined. 'Apparently, alcohol loosens her up a lot' Vegeta thought with some amusement as she had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"I uh think Vegeta's right there Bulma." Goku chuckled looking over at Chi Chi apologetically.

"It is getting late anyway." She said to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Chi." He watched her saunter away with relish.

"I guess we better find 18." He added glancing around the room.

"She's across the room entertaining some frat boys." Vegeta said, disgusted that Goku had let himself be distracted from his job.

Bulma looked to where he pointed and crossed the room to her friend on wobbly legs.

"Hey Juu the guys say it's time to go." The younger woman said, smiling flirtatiously at the three men 18 was chatting with. The one on her right leered back at her and leaned in close to say in her ear.

"Why don't you pretty girls chill with us for a while, let those losers get themselves home." He threw an arm around her shoulders.

Goku and Vegeta parted through the crowd and stopped in front of the group. 18 gave Goku a meaningful look and detached herself from the boy whose lap she had been sitting on. He tried to grab her arm but she swatted him away with a cold look.

"Play time is over boys we have to get going." She said coldly.

"But we were having fun." The tallest one said standing up.

"Why don't you guys leave your pretty little friend here with us." The man with his arm still around Bulma suggested charmingly, "we'll see she gets home safe." He pulled her body closer to his.

"On second thought blondie I changed my mind." Bulma started to see past her drunker haze and was getting nervous. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was stronger than hers.

"Let go of the woman." Vegeta demanded quietly. He balled his hands into fists at the way this street punk was pawing at Bulma. Goku looked between the two nervously, he didn't want to start a brawl.

"What are you her boyfriend?" the blond man taunted precariously.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously and Bulma tensed in the stranger's arms. 18 was standing slightly behind the couple and decided the situation needed defusing. Quick as a flash she jabbed her heeled boot into the back of punk's knee. With a cry he released Bulma and sank to the floor. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the frat boy, into his chest. The man's friends moved forward threateningly but a shout halted their movement.

"Hey you punks! Get the hell out of my club! I don't want you damn kids breaking anything!"

One of the bystanders it seemed had alerted the manager.

"Come on guys." Goku said wisely and their group quickly left the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" The tallest of the frat boys shouted after them, as he and his friends followed them out of the bar.

"This is getting old." Vegeta snarled. He still had hold of Bulma's wrist. 18 and Goku were keeping a close eye on the three standing across the street from their group.

"Give us the bitch back and we'll call it even." The blond who had grabbed Bulma in the club demanded.

Vegeta snorted and looked over at Goku.

"Pathetic."

In movements that were faster than Bulma's hazy brain could follow Goku and Vegeta moved across the street to deal with the three and in less than a minute it was over. The three enemies were on the ground barely conscious and in quite a lot of pain.

"Nicely done." 18 smirked at the two.

"Let's get out of here." Goku said and they followed him to their cars. Goku thought it best he and Vegeta drive the girls back as they were far less intoxicated.

A short while later they pulled into the garage at Raditz'. The girls exited the cars wanting to just get some sleep. Vegeta and Goku nodded to the two men in front of the elevator.

Bulma winced yet again as the doors clanged together and groaned as a headache made itself known.

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover B." 18 said to her friend unsympathetically.

She just grumbled to herself and leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The tempered man told himself it was better to just let than jar her into a shrill tirade. Goku smiled amusedly to himself as his friend let the blue haired beauty hang on him. The doors clanged back open revealing their floor. Goku and 18 nodded at the couple and headed to their respective rooms.

"I guess I'm stranded with you onna." Vegeta said softly to the woman on his arm.

She smiled at him flirtatiously and moved to lead him by the hand to her room. She swung the door wide and beckoned him inside. He hesitated at he threshold but figured it was better to close the door than someone wander by and see them even if it was 3 in the morning. Kicking the door shut behind him he sat himself on the chair and watched her struggle out of her boots.

Bulma sat down on her bed and watched him under her lock of hair. Even being more uninhibited than usual the suddenness of him sitting in her room made her slightly shy. He seemed content to return her gaze unmoving. The intensity in his dark eyes held her still and she wished she knew what he was thinking. He stood suddenly and crossed over to sit next to her. She shifted her head around to keep eye contact and found herself nose to nose with his dark features. His face was unreadable as he brought a hand up to push her hair away from her eyes.

Bulma wasn't sure she was even allowed to fraternize with other 'employees' but found she wasn't too concerned about it. She felt his hot breath on her face and her nerves spiked up and she came over with goose bumps. Her adrenaline kicked in and she found herself pleasurably aroused. Unable to find her voice she let her eyes wander over his face and torso, the tightly rippled muscles seemed only emphasized by his black beater. She inched closer to him and twisted the rest of her body towards his. Glancing back up at his eyes she was sure she saw the same desire she felt for him.

Vegeta held her gaze a second longer before finally crushing his lips to hers. She brought her hands up to his face as he pulled her to him and locked his arms around her. His tongue swept past her lips and she made no move to stop him. His movements were insistent but not harsh. She suppressed a squeak when his hands moved of their own accord over her body's curves. He pulled away from her and made to take her top off when her hands halted him. Angry he looked up at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't." she stammered at the fierce look in his eyes.

"You dare to tease me?" he accused and pushed away from her.

"No! I just don't want anyone to find out." She said quickly trying not to raise her voice.

"They won't unless you tell them." He said testily. The look of callous rejection ghosted over his features.

"You….wouldn't tell?" she asked quietly looking down at her lap.

"Do you think me stupid onna? It wouldn't be worth my job to tell anyone, especially not Kakkarot if that's who you're thinking." He snapped at her. She flinched at his tone but looked back at him calmly.

"Alright then you won't tell and neither will I. Are you sure you don't find me… dirty?" she asked insecurely standing up.

Vegeta seemed taken aback at her question. He walked over to her and took hold of her chin.

"I know you are not some diseased whore. I do not find you to be dirty in the least, onna. It is quite the opposite." He told her with a sincerity she hadn't thought existed beneath his cold exterior.

A response was not needed as he kissed her again and backed her towards the bed. She sat down before him and removed his belt and shirt without further hesitation. He pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his. He made quick work of taking her top off and kissed down her neck. She drug her nails lightly down his back in pleasure.

They made no noise to alert anyone through the thin walls as they explored each other's body with fervor. Bulma was surprised to find no disagreement from her partner when she pulled out a condom before resuming the act. Vegeta was more gentle with her than most of her clients and for the first time in her memory not only did she enjoy the sex but experienced her own orgasm as well.

They decided the prudent thing would be for Vegeta to return to his own quarters so no unwanted parties would find their naked bodies lying together. She gave him a quick kiss as he rose off the bed and exited her room. The 20-year-old sighed to herself in contentment. Knowing the massive amount of trouble she would be in if they were caught only seemed to fuel their passion for the affair. Bulma grinned to herself as she flicked off the light and lay back down on the sheets that bore the aroma of their sex. The hangover she would suffer tomorrow made worth it, Bulma drifted to sleep.

Well after let's see ah hehe 2 years on hiatus I decided to resume this story and see if I can go anywhere with it. I only hope someone reads it.

elvenangel


	4. Chapter 4

The harsh iridescent light stung between Bulma's eyelids the next morning. Bulma burrowed her head under her pillow with a groan.

"Still sleeping B? How's your head?" 18's high voice seemed to reverberate in her skull.

"Mmhn."

"Articulate."

18 arched a blond eyebrow as she took in Bulma's clothes scattered carelessly around the bed and how rumpled the sheets were.

"Drunk does not suit you apparently." When that still did not earn a response from her friend 18 walked over and ripped the comforter off Bulma.

"Hey!" came the screeching reaction.

Bulma sat up and brought a hand to her face to shield her eyes. She hunched over her lap and took a deep breath as a wave of dizziness hit her. She rubbed the last of the sleep from her bright blue eyes and glared up at her friend.

"A little early for a wake up call don't you think?" she asked her voice scratchy.

"Hardly, it's nearly 11 in the morning. Radditz has been asking for you, I told him you would be hung over." Juuhachi held a slight amount of sympathy in her aloof voice.

"That's for sure." Bulma said quietly, for even the usually quiet radiator hum seemed pounding in her head.

"Since when do you sleep half dressed?" 18 puzzled giving her a once over.

Bulma glanced down at the matching bra and underwear she had had the sense to shrug on after Vegeta left the night before. She didn't want 18 to find out about what happened between them.

"Since I drink too many shots of vodka evidently." Was her sarcastic reply. 'Drinking too much has its good excuses I guess' she thought to herself.

"Well I brought you some Tylenol to take because Radditz has already booked you for a client today." 18 said setting down a glass of water and the pills on her nightstand. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder and stared down at her companion. With a sigh she went over to Bulma's closet and pulled out an outfit for her.

"Get your ass in the shower and sober up some will you? I don't want to have to take care of Yamcha for you."

Bulma's head snapped up so fast her neck popped. Rubbing at it in irritation she spat

"Yamcha again! He can't just buy himself a real girlfriend no! He always has to book me! Dammit!" she slapped her hand on the mattress and got up on unsteady legs. All good thoughts of the previous night fluttering out of her head she stalked to her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

18 pinched the bridge of her nose and hung Bulma's outfit on the door handle on her way out.

In her bathroom Bulma stepped out of her lingerie in a huff and turned on the facets. She cursed when bending over made the world seem to tip with her and wrenched the door back open. She went over to the nightstand and downed the Tylenol with a quick swig of water.

"What did I do to deserve Yamcha today?" she moaned to herself as she went back to her shower and slid under the hot water. She lathered shampoo into her aqua locks thoughtfully. It wasn't as if sleeping with Vegeta had provoked fate against her. That was more right than sleeping with any john, at least he didn't pay her and make her feel cheap. She paused with her head under the facet and watched the swirling bubbles go down the drain. How will Vegeta act around me now that we've slept together though? Bulma wondered silently.

The thought of him being an asshole about the whole situation wasn't very appealing. It was possible he'd act like it never happened at all, and ignore her existence entirely. Or he might think that since she slept with him once she would any time he wanted some. Not that her job gave her high self-esteem as it was, but she wasn't about to be at a man's beck and call for nothing, she was better than that. Could they even hide a relationship from Radditz if Vegeta wanted one? Did she want one?

Again Bulma paused, her loofa resting in the crook of her arm, the thought of having a real relationship with someone had never seemed possible before. Before she had become a prostitute she had go on dates with some guys but they were always too artificial. Males only seemed interested in her body and not her mind. This helped crush her self-esteem to the point where she was now, selling her gorgeous body for money. Radditz would not allow her any kind of boyfriend, it would bring no profit and distract her in his eyes. 'Besides' she thought to herself 'who wants to date a prostitute?' Utterly disgusted with her own line of thought Bulma shook herself and finished up her shower quickly.

She grabbed a thin blue towel off the rack and hurriedly dried herself off. Her mind returned to the thought of Vegeta, he had been excellent bed partner. Bulma smiled, yes definitely the best she had experienced. More than that she felt a deep connection with him. Unable to put it into words the 20-year-old thought back to her first conversation with him. He hadn't been dismissive or hurtful like she had expected, especially when asking why she had become a prostitute. That was a complicated question and she hadn't been entirely truthful with him when answering.

It was true that she had been living with Goku unemployed and she had figured out what his job was. When she said that Goku offered her a job was a downright lie however. He was not the type of guy to suggest or encourage a woman she should become a prostitute, especially a friend. The truth was men had made her feel like a toy to be desired and bought her entire life. Her mother was purely a trophy wife for her father. Her father was the head of a software company and cared more for his work than his own daughter. Any time she had tried to be independent he would yell at her and tear her down. Her mother was a brainless beauty who wouldn't dare to go against her husband, so she never had any support in her ideas.

Bulma remembered being a child with so many hopes and ideas for inventions and things she wanted to do. Her father refused to pay for college for her saying that a good wife didn't need to be smart but rather obedient. He saw his only daughter not as a person, but as a girl to be used by the richest man who was interested in her looks. Bulma went against him for so long he had finally kicked her out and disinherited her of any money his business made.

The job she had had was a secretary at his office building, so when he washed his hands of her she lost her job. 'Tax cuts' she had told Vegeta, okay so that was a stretch as well. Bulma had known Goku since childhood and he took her in instantly. After weeks of finding no work, thanks in large part to her father for telling her perspective bosses what an awful employee she was. With no other job experience and no education past high school that she could prove, for she taught herself quite a bit, jobs were hard to come by. Desperate and feeling indebted to Goku for so much she asked him one day to take her to see Radditz.

Worst decision I ever made Bulma told herself angrily as she yanked on mini skirt. The outfit 18 had picked out was a soft blue mini skirt with a black top that was sliced down the middle showing off her stomach. Thigh high black boots and dark make up completed the ensemble. Just as her mind had resettled on better thoughts full of Vegeta her door banged open.

"Where have you been?" Radditz hissed as he crossed into her room and slammed the door behind him.

"I thought 18 told you I was sleeping in." Bulma replied snarky.

"Did she also tell you that Yamcha called for you? For the entire afternoon in fact." Her boss said mockingly.

Blue eyes narrowed under black eyeliner.

"I asked you not to sell me out to him for that long." She said through gritted teeth.

Radditz crossed the room with two long strides and grabbed her wrist.

"Do I need to remind you who you work for? It's not up to you whores who you go to and for how long. It depends on how much money I get out of it." He snarled into her face and tightened his grip painfully.

"How could I forget?" Bulma spat sarcastically.

Radditz placed his free hand around her throat tight enough to sharpen her breathing. He brought her nose to nose with him and she forced herself not to quail under his anger. Sometimes her mouth got the best of her especially when she was already pissed off.

"You'd best not." He breathed dangerously.

Bulma placed her hands against his chest and tried to push herself away from him but he pulled her closer instead, trapping her hands between them. He moved his hand around to the small of her back and trailed his lips over her neck almost as a lover would. She turned her head away from him disgusted by his continuing advances. Undeterred he moved to capture her mouth in a hungry and demanding kiss. Bulma strained against his grasp as his hand went to fondle her breast through her revealing top.

Her door being opened and the clearing of a male throat made Radditz release her. She stumbled away from him in anger and humiliation. Flicking her gaze to the door she felt her emotions increase tenfold to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed staring at her.

"I didn't mean for you to interrupt my discussion with her Vegeta." Radditz said in a would-be polite tone.

"I was under the impression you wished the onna to leave immediately." Vegeta replied curtly still keeping his eyes on Bulma.

Bulma looked back and forth between the two in a panic. There was no way she wanted to stay with Radditz and be further molested but the accusing glare in Vegeta's eyes was more than she was prepared to take.

"Fine. Bulma we'll finish this later." Radditz said. His eyes were still dark with lust. Shaking herself Bulma moved out of her room and followed Vegeta to the elevator. Radditz kept his feral eyes on her until the squealing metal doors closed them off. Bulma glanced at Vegeta's profile but he wouldn't even throw her a glance. Miserable she followed him off the elevator and into his car. She kept her eyes down as they pulled out of the drive and didn't see the concern on Goku's face as they passed him.

Time always has a way of slowing down when something unpleasant is happening and the listless way it ticked by on Bulma's watch was nothing short of torture. The thought had by now occurred to Bulma that Vegeta knew nothing about the way Radditz hungered for her. To try to explain her situation would be terribly difficult indeed. She looked for any sign from him of sympathy, concern or even jealousy but all she could see was cold distrust.

"Vegeta . . ." she began but fell silent at the look he sent her.

"It's obvious that you have no problem with sleeping with pretty much anybody," here he gave her a look of disgust. "I did not expect however, after last night for you to throw yourself at yet another man much less your employer so quickly." Vegeta's tone with dripping with loathing and the way he spoke made tears prick behind her eyes.

"It's not like that Vegeta! I despise Radditz! He was-"

"You dare think you can toss me aside like one of your foolish clients!" Vegeta spat at her.

Bulma winced.

"I didn't toss you aside!" she said earnestly begging him with her eyes. "I want to have a relationship with you-"

Vegeta cut her off again.

"How could I trust you after what I saw earlier! Radditz was all over you!" were she not so upset Bulma would have noticed the slightly possessive way he said this.

"Are you blind?! I was trying to get away from him! He wouldn't let me go!" she launched back furious that he couldn't sense that.

"You seemed to be enjoying it just the same!" he sneered at her racing the along the highway.

"Ask Goku! He'll tell you his brother won't leave me alone! He's always trying to grab me and I hate him for it!" she cried banging her fist on the dashboard. Vegeta seemed to consider this and pulled the car off to the side of the road out of the way of traffic.

"What are you-?" she started to ask when he leaned over and took her face in his hands. They were gentle but firm and kept her head still as he looked her in the eye.

"Do you want Radditz?" he asked her gruffly.

"No. Never." She said fervently and shook her head in his hold.

His eyes bored into hers and she searched his face uncertainly, scared she had run him off through no fault of her own. He brought her face to his so suddenly her whole body jerked forward. Vegeta pressed her lips to his hard and with such passion she was dizzy when he released her abruptly.

"Do you want me still then?" she asked shakily.

"I don't like the idea of sharing you." He told her brusquely.

"I'm not a toy." Bulma answered resentfully.

"I'm aware of that onna. I meant I don't want Radditz pawing at you anymore and I don't like that you sell yourself for money. You should be above that." Here his eyes softened a little and his mouth quirked with sincerity.

Bulma smiled at him shyly.

"Even though I am a prostitute with that bastard for a pimp you would, um, try to be with me?" Bulma found herself blown away by the concept.

"There is something about you onna. Last night was enjoyable. I

wouldn't mind repeating it."

"How romantic." She said with joking sarcasm.

"Hn." Vegeta snorted then kissed her again.

Okay bear in mind again this is au because I know her dad would never be that horrible in the show okay? What do you guys think? Was the background any good? Let me know!

elvenangel


End file.
